Sugar Pop
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: HinataHarem FugaHina OroHina KabuHina SasuHina MinaHina NejiHina and many more. Hinata looked at the Hyuuga heir, Hiashi's 'son', Neji. 'That title is rightfully mine.', she thought, as she caressed his blissful face. He was a virgin, she found out. For the sake of her mother, she'll use him to take back what should have been hers. WARNING Rape Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **WARNING: This fic is rated M for mature themes like rape, under-aged intercourse.**

This idea wouldn't leave my mind. I just had to write it down, when I should be studying hard. I don't know. Let's see if you guys want this to be continued, hey :)

I hope you guys enjoy!

Another warning: un-beta-ed. English is not my first language, so sorry for mistakes. Please let me know if you notice mistakes, thank you

* * *

Hizashi quietly took the new-born Hinata out of her crib, as his wife, Neiru, placed their sleeping one-year-old Neji, where Hinata had been.

It was a simple plan to free their son from the oppressive future that awaits him in the branch house.

They just wanted him to live as the heir. They didn't want to kill anyone.

"What are you doing?" A few pairs of alarmed moon-like eyes stared at them from beyond the door, their figures being bathed in the hallway's fluorescent light.

Hizashi and Neiru stilled in the cover of the room's darkness, their identity hidden.

Neiru started shaking in fear of getting caught. She looked down at her son, contemplating.

Hizashi let Hinata down beside her mother, thinking of a lie.

But then...

Getting a knife out, Neiru dashed at their family members.

* * *

Hitomi hugged the wailing Hinata in a protective manner, as Hizashi got close to them. They were left alone in her room, as Neiru jumped over a couple of bloodied bodies on the floor, in order to chase those that had ran away.

Strong large hands grabbed her shoulders and she flinched, closing her eyes tightly in anticipation of pain and death, as her heart madly hammered at her rib cage.

She wasn't expecting to be pulled into a warm hug, as she got guided out of the manor.

With a mixture of confusion and fear, she looked up at the man who looked exactly like her husband. He gave her lips a peck, making her eyes go wide a fraction, and then he gently nudged her away.

"Run." He whispered.

And she did so.

She worried of what will happen to her husband when he returns from his business trip.

* * *

[12 years later]

"Are you ready?" Orochimaru asked. His long black hair swaying as he stood by their house's front door.

"Yes dear." Hitomi chimed happily as she went to her second husband's awaiting arms.

They were going to celebrate their anniversary. She would do her best to make Orochimaru the happiest man during these times, as he had saved her and her daughter from rotting away on the streets.

Hitomi shook her head and stopped certain past memories from emerging. She instead looked back inside, where her twelve-year old daughter stood. Next to Hinata was Hitomi's nineteen-year old step son.

"Sorry for making you stay at home Kabuto-kun." Hitomi said sincerely. She knew he must prefer to hang out with his peers, instead of getting stuck at home to babysit his little sister.

Kabuto fixed his glasses and replied, "It's no problem. Just enjoy yourselves."

Hitomi smiled, happily latching onto her quietly observing husband's arm, as she turned to her daughter. "Be a good girl, OK?"

Kabuto looked down at his cute step sister. Her long hair swayed softly behind her back, as she nodded with a smile.

The door closed and his gaze on her intensified.

* * *

Chilly wind entered through the kitchen's window, as Kabuto sat beside Hinata at the table. He was helping Hinata with her studies. She was thinking hard and focused on her paper, while he was hard and focused on her.

Kabuto couldn't help it. He was a man. And he didn't really see Hinata as his little sister. He was already seven years old, when she arrived in his and Orochimaru's life. He was fully aware that they were not related.

He couldn't help it when he noticed how Hinata's body was starting to develop. Kabuto could see her perked nipples' outline on her short-sleeved shirt as she shivered slightly due to the chilly breeze.

Her chest also had a good size at her age. Kabuto junior approves.

Though, he wondered why she didn't use a bra.

Hitomi must've been too busy to notice. And Hinata, too clueless.

There were no other girls around her to compare herself and get self-conscious about wearing a bra, Kabuto thought.

Why?

Simply because Hinata was home schooled.

They were hiding her until they were sure that Hitomi's murderous in-laws were apprehended.

* * *

Hinata felt an odd sensation when she woke up from her nap. She immediately saw Kabuto's silver hair below her chin. She then realised his warm and heavy weight on top of her.

She still felt the odd sensation. It was continuous and was making her flushed. She had never felt something like this before. It made her curious.

"W-What are you doing Kabuto-nii?" Hinata asked, a bit breathless.

Kabuto tensed and looked up at Hinata. He cursed at his weakness. He had always been too busy with his responsibilities at home and with his studies. He had no time to mingle with others, especially with females.

He was too vulnerable of the sight in front of him. A cute girl lying on a bed, wearing only shorts and a shirt.

Hinata continued to stare at him curiously. He couldn't find a trace of fright or hate.

It was just his luck that Hinata grew up ignorant about certain matters.

* * *

Hitomi was still out when Hinata approached Orochimaru in his study.

Orochimaru looked up and gave her his slanted smile. "Yessss, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata hesitated to open her mouth. Kabuto had warned her not to tell anyone about what he had been doing to her. She was just curious about why he didn't want anyone to know. She felt good whenever he touched her, but he wouldn't answer her questions.

 _Why would he only touch her if they were alone?_

 _Why didn't he want their parents to know?_

There had been times when Kabuto would ignore her when their parents or other people were around. She didn't really appreciate that.

So Hinata asked Orochimaru instead.

It left Orochimaru dumbfounded. Dumbfounded about how Hinata seemed to not mind being touched by Kabuto. Hitomi should not, _must not,_ know about this.

Foolish Kabuto. What if Hinata somehow ended up telling the authorities?

Orochimaru wouldn't want to see his dear adopted son go to jail.

He also wouldn't want to lose Hitomi.

* * *

[Hinata: 16 years old]

She was being raped. She finally managed to understand, when even the man that she knew as her father while growing up, started to touch her.

He had reprimanded Kabuto at first. But then Hinata wanted to feel it again. With no close contact with other human beings, she had no one else to turn to. She went to Kabuto.

Orochimaru once walked in on them, when he arrived home earlier than planned. Hinata faced Kabuto's bed as he lied on it with a contented smirk, her back to the door. She bent down, stark naked, and picked her clothes on the floor, when her ears picked up the creak of the door's hinges. She faced the door with a jump, and was horrified to see Orochimaru standing there.

From then on, Hinata had caught Orochimaru looking at her longer than necessary. And then it happened…

* * *

"W-Why…?" Hinata asked, a little breathless. She was so confused. She felt that it wasn't right, but she didn't know much.

She closed her eyes in pleasure as Orochimaru's thrust went faster, rougher.

"Shussssh." Orochimaru commanded, his strong arms holding her wide and curvy hips.

He would never tell her anything as well.

Hinata opened her eyes to stare at him. He was handsome in her eyes. She wondered how he remained looking youthful in his age, while her mother was ageing gracefully.

Her mother…

There it was again. It gnawed on her, that this was very wrong.

She wished she could tell her mother.

But she didn't want her to die.

Hinata recalled when Orochimaru first touched her, fear consuming her being.

 _Orochimaru was fondling her breast through her shirt as his other hand disappeared inside her pants' waistband. 'We don't want your mother to die, right Hinata-chan?'_

* * *

The police sirens were loud in Hinata's ears, but she paid them no mind. Her focus was on her mother, who was passed out in her arms.

Was this what Orochimaru meant? That her mother would die if she knew?

Hitomi had walked in on Orochimaru bending Hinata on the kitchen table. He proceeded to hike her skirt up, then pulled her panties aside, and then crouched down to stick his tongue inside of her core. Orochimaru stood and penetrated Hinata. He was so lost in his bliss of slamming into her that he didn't hear Hitomi's stuttering whispers on her mobile phone after dialling the emergency number.

Police officers barged in and caught Orochimaru in the middle of his deed. They cuffed him and took him away, as deep anger surged inside Hitomi and breathing suddenly became a difficult task.

Her dear husband had betrayed her and soiled her dear daughter.

She fainted with such strong heart ache.

* * *

Fugaku cursed as the government department responsible for children wouldn't accept Hinata into their care. They said that Hitomi might wake up soon.

Fugaku didn't mean to take Hinata out of her mother's custody. He just wanted them to look after her for the meantime, as he couldn't possibly do it. It was already midnight and he was still sitting in the hospital's lobby, with the emotionally distraught teen bawling her eyes out on his police uniform.

Visitors were not allowed to stay in a patient's room after a set time. It was a massive pain in the neck, as Fugaku badly needed to rest. He was sure the girl needed it too.

"Ah, damn it all!" Fugaku stood, dragging the girl up with him, momentarily distracting her from her sorrow as she curiously looked up at him.

He looked her right in the eye. "Let's go."

* * *

Fugaku rented a hotel for the girl to reside in for the moment. He'll find a way to get a reimbursement later. But now, he can finally leave the girl alone without feeling too guilty.

"T-Thank you." Hinata whispered, looking down. Her shoulders would jump from time to time as she tried stop herself from crying.

"Don't mention it." Fugaku patted her head briefly before turning away towards the door.

Hinata jumped in fear of being left alone and looked at his retreating back. Her body involuntarily ran after him, and once she reached him, her arms caged his torso and she tried to pull him back in the room. Her sobs becoming harsh again.

Fugaku tensed at the intimate contact. This girl was well endowed. And she seemed to dislike wearing a bra...

He got flustered and he cursed himself.

This girl had just went through something very traumatic. He shouldn't think of her in that way.

Hinata hugged him tighter and Fugaku heard her mumbled "P-Please stay."

It was hard to control his thoughts because of this girl's actions. He stopped himself from reprimanding her, not wanting her feel down even more.

He sighed.

He could wait until she fell asleep, and then he could go.

* * *

Fugaku stirred groggily from his sleep with a soft warmth wrapped around his arm. He turned to look at it.

Dark blue hair…

Hmmm… Nothing strange.

He stroked said hair lovingly, and then curiously tilted his head to the side.

Has Mikoto's hair always been this soft and shiny?

He half smiled and half smirked. He loved her new hair and he showed it by kissing her head.

Then he thought, while he was at it…

He didn't need to be in his office until late anyway...

He managed to get on top of her and get himself hard in his groggy state. He kissed down her suddenly smoother face. He kissed her suddenly plumper and healthier pink lips. He felt her gasp and his tongue happily intruded, as his hands found their way inside her shirt. He felt her kissing back. He fondled her suddenly more generous breasts and grinded at her hips with a moan.

He was suddenly more energetic as he hiked her skirt up, unzipped his uniform pants, made sure that she was wet by sticking his fingers in her, all while he lapped and sucked on her now exposed breasts. He pulled her legs apart with his knees and then positioned his hard length at her opening. He groaned in pleasure as he pushed in.

"Ahhhh…" She breathed in pleasure and he proceeded to pump her, in and out. Mikoto's voice was suddenly…

...different.

Fugaku suddenly stopped, his length fully inside of her delicious warmth. And he gulped. His sweat becoming cold. He started remember the events of the night before. How the girl would never let go of his arm while she lied on the bed. How his fatigue had taken the toll on him and made him decide to lay down as well, planning on taking a short nap while he waited for the girl to fall asleep.

Only to wake up about six hours later...

 _'I'm in deep shit...'_ Fugaku deduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: mature themes and English as a second language

Thank you for your reviews guys, they kept me going TvT

Replies to guest reviews that I couldn't privately reply to are at the bottom :)

And I apologise for my speed in updating. I am jampacked with assighments TT_TT but I am kind of in schedule and we had a one day holiday off today :D So I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

[Early morning]

Fugaku discreetly slipped five hundred bucks under the desk to the receptionist, while swiftly looking left and right, making sure there were no witnesses.

A movement on his side made him slightly jump and break a cold sweat.

Upon seeing Hinata's familiar and never-ending curious gaze, he let his body relax. He then turned back towards the receptionist, who discreetly motioned his head, thanking Fugaku for the trade and marking the end of their transaction.

It wasn't a good feeling. Bribing to hide his shameful deeds made him feel corrupt. Though it was necessary and should be enough to ensure that he was away from the jail cell, and his coming promotion won't be jeopardised.

* * *

Fugaku managed through muddled emotions and reached the hospital's parking lot. He turned off his police car's engine and pushed his side of the door open. Through his peripherals, he noticed that Hinata was already out from the back seat and was closing her side of the door.

Just that sight of her was enough to bring back memories from earlier that morning…

[Earlier]

 _After realising his mistake, Fugaku internally panicked and froze up. The thing that brought him back to reality was the warm feeling of Hinata's legs, wrapping so gently around his torso and nudging him to continue._

 _Gazing his eyes at Hinata's pleasure-filled face and flushed body, Fugaku's dread and worries momentarily vanished, replaced by shock at the young girl's unexpected response to his actions._

 _Fugaku gulped. He was being filled with a warm fuzzy feeling. One that he had never felt for so long. The feeling like he was the most handsome man on earth, being wanted so badly by a beautiful young woman. It made his ego and man pride soar high._

 _Since when had Mikoto last made him feel this way? When had she last asked him herself to get on the bed and get some action?_

 _He really could not remember._

 _These past years, it was always him begging, and then it would be very hard to get her into the mood._

 _So hard had her menopause hit them._

 _But going back from when he woke up, he should have realised that the girl he was touching was not Mikoto. Her immediate moans of pleasure should have been enough sign, as he would have gotten apologetic hands pushing him off, if it were Mikoto._

 _And that was why, when Hinata extended her arms out to him, eyes pleading and inviting, he was not able to decline._

 _He leaned into her awaiting arms and let her embrace him. He claimed her lips again, now fully aware who he was really kissing, the guilt only a pang in his heart as elation and pleasure consumed him._

 _He stared at her, square in the eyes, as he let himself drown in her desire for him. He gulped again, in excitement this time. His pulse remaining quick, but for another reason. A much nicer reason._

 _Then he retracted his hip, his face contorting in bliss at the friction from her cavern's tight grip. His lips left hers to let out a hot steam of breath. He dived into her neck next, licking under her ear and then grabbed one of her breasts, as he plunged his length back into her, picking up a pace._

* * *

It was very hard for Fugaku to look at Hinata's hurt and confused face, as he pushed her hand away, her hand that was clinging onto his uniform. They were heading to the hospital's entrance and he feared of getting caught.

He also felt constricted. He could see Hinata looking down, as she walked beside him. She seemed to be thinking, and then her head slowly lifted up, her gaze went straight ahead and avoided him. While her eyes used to hold a bit of hope earlier, now it was back to how they were before.

Lost and broken..

How he wanted to hold her...

She also looked like she was about to cry, but she was trying to hold it in.

This made Fugaku gulp for the hundredth time that day, and he hesitated with what he was about to say.

"P-Please don't tell anyone about this and–" Fugaku started whispering, the choice of words making Hinata's face contort in distaste.

For the last time, gulping all of his hesitations, for the sake of his freedom, family, career and reputation, Fugaku continued, "–and let this be our last encounter." His heart rallied against him. He deeply wished to see her again. But he continued as he planned and slipped a good amount of bribe money into her hands, turned around and never looked back.

* * *

Hinata finally cried as she embraced her now awakened mother, who was being discharged, despite the fact that she needed more medical treatment. Fugaku momentarily forgotten.

"I'm very sorry…" A female nurse gave one sympathetic squeeze on her shoulder, and then turned around to leave. Another staff member laid down the receipt on the hospital bed, as she also turned around to follow the nurse, all the while carrying the money that used to reside in Hinata's hands. The bribe money from Fugaku.

Oh how she loathed the feel of them on her hands. But they were actually helpful, for they were just enough to pay for Hitomi's hospital bills from last night. But they were not enough for further stay and treatment in the hospital, so they to leave immediately.

Willing her painful heart to cooperate and go numb even for just a while, Hinata wiped her tears on her mother's hospital gown, before helping Hitomi to change.

Seeing as how Hitomi was already awake but unresponsive, like it was only a lifeless shell of her mother, brought Hinata blistering hot tears.

Hitomi was broken.

Her mother was not there beside her.

She was alone.

Hinata couldn't contain it anymore, so, calling for her mother, she wept

* * *

[Evening that day]

The street lamps were lit and provided some security in the chilly evening, when–

"Give that back!" Hinata hopelessly shouted in the street, where squatters camped. Her voice hoarse as her energy escaped her. She dropped on her knees, hopelessness creeping in and making a home in her.

They had just been robbed by their fellow squatter. The thief, who held her and her mother's belongings, was getting smaller in the distance, slowly vanishing from her sight.

Those were clothes and some necessities from Orochimaru's house that Fugaku's subordinate delivered. They couldn't really go back to the house themselves and claim the property, as it was documented that Orochimaru let her mother in with nothing. Hitomi had no contribution to the assets whatsoever. So the house, and everything in it, rightfully belonged to Orochimaru and Orochimaru alone. They were already lucky to have been given some clothes. There would be legal trouble if anything more of his property was messed with, and Orochimaru had a good lawyer.

But now, their little amount of possession was also gone.

How were they going to live?

Hinata's stomach then grumbled and knotted in intense pain.

Oh yeah, they were yet to eat anything that day. She could have sold some of their clothing to afford food, but that was clearly not possible anymore.

"Mmmmnn", a pained moan reached her ears.

She never knew she'd hate hearing her mother's voice, her mother's pain-filled voice.

Thinking of other solutions, she remembered seeing some prisoners getting handed their rations of food when she was in the police station to give out her statement.

Maybe they could…

What if…

But, could she really do that to her mother?

Just so they could eat...

 _'No! Not my mother…"_ She just could not stomach adding more misery into their lives.

Her mother then let out another moan of agony.

She still couldn't do anything about it.

And so she cried as she kneeled on all floors in misery.

That's when–!

"Hinata?" A deep and shocked voice reached her.

And it was familiar, so familiar that Hinata expected the glint that reflected from his round glasses, as she turned to look at him. Her eyes wide and heart beat rapid as she acknowledged him.

"K-Kabuto-nii..."

* * *

A/N: I'm so glad to have gotten a good response with this story, as I am quite excited about it. I can't wait to have more time and write the rest of the chapters xD

guest(Mr/Ms anti-Hinata): Stay tuned for Sakura! :D (Warning for Sakura fans)

thesunkunoichi: Thank you very much for your encouragement! Me so happy xD and yep! I won't get discouraged by Hinata-haters! I hope this chapter was still good for you, even if it only had one lemon in it :0

(1st) guest (from March 21): Thank you! I got so happy about the potential that you mentioned ehehe, I do hope I could keep it up and keep entertaining you guys ehehehe xD also I hope there was enough Hinata perspective here x)

(2nd) guest (from March 21): Hello! Thank you for your review and sorry for making you feel not good T_T But yeah, Hinata is my goddess so, ;D

And oh yeah, I wanted to tackle some of the darker parts of our world. I do hope it doesn't scare you away


End file.
